c'est quoi l'amour ?
by Lisen-chan
Summary: ou quand notre capitaine préféré se met à réfléchir à une question existentielle... YAOI! LEMON!
1. intimité volée! l'interrogation de Luffy

_coucou tout le monde ^^  
_

_je suis de retour, pour vous conter ce jour, l'amour et l'amitié, entre deux hommes est né!  
_

_harem...  
_

_je disait donc, voici une nouvelle histoire!  
_

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, Oda-sama ne voulant toujours pas céder à mes offres de rachats -_-'  
_

* * *

_**Intimité volé sur le Sunny Go ! L'interrogation de Luffy !**_

Sur le Sunny Go, il y avait depuis quelques temps maintenant, un couple. Un couple d'homme. En effet, Sanji et Zoro, amants amoureux, étaient officiellement « casés » et acceptés en tant que tel par les membres de l'équipage.

Un seul ne comprenait pas vraiment la notion de couple, Luffy bien évidemment ! Ce dernier comprenait que ses hommes s'aimaient, vu qu'ils ne se cachaient pas vraiment pour se faire des bisous devant leurs nakamas. Pour ce qui se passait dans l'intimité de la chambre du couple, Luffy n'en avait aucune idée, et à vrai dire, ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir ce qui s'y passait.

Mais sans le vouloir, Luffy allait le savoir !

C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner et dans la cuisine, rien n'était prêt ! Et surtout aucune présence du Cook aux fourneaux ! Mais Luffy avait faim et si Sanji dormait encore et ben il allait aller le réveiller !

C'est donc d'un bon pas, qu'il se dirigeât vers la chambre de Sanji bien décidé à le sortir du lit. Sauf que le blond était bien réveillé mais Zoro lui avait sauté dessus, avec une envie pressante de lui. Il avait tenté de protesté mais son amant avait des « arguments » solides et finalement il céda à ses avances même s'il savait que ça allait le mettre en retard dans ses préparatifs culinaires. Pouvons-nous blâmer ce pauvre cuisinier tenté par la chair parfaite de son compagnon, d'avoir oublié que son capitaine était un ventre à pattes ?

Quand Luffy ouvrit la porte avec « délicatesse » _(comprenez : je la défonce d'un coup de pied, à quoi peut bien servir une poignée ?)_ il se trouva devant un spectacle qu'il mit quelques instant à analyser : Sanji et Zoro étaient nus, le bond assis sur le vert, la virilité de ce dernier disparaissant entre les fesses du premier…

Luffy pris une jolie couleur rouge, bafouillât un truc inintelligible et se sauva en vitesse avant que le sabreur ne récupère ses lames et ne lui fasse ce qu'il lui criait, à savoir l'étriper puis le découper en petits morceaux pour que Sanji puisse le cuisiner. Charmant programme qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir se réaliser ! Tans pis, il allait devoir attendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Luffy pensa à la scène qu'il avait surpris tout le reste de la journée, ils avaient eu l'air de prendre pas mal de plaisir à faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Ça devait être ça, que les autres appelaient « faire l'amour ». Mais au fait, c'est quoi l'amour ?

Assis contre le mât du Sunny, à l'ombre des mandariniers de Nami, Luffy cherchait une réponse à la question qu'il s'était lui-même posé. Il y réfléchit tellement fort qu'il en devient rouge, le visage tout contracté. A tel point que Chopper affolé, le secoua comme un prunier. _(mandariniers, pruniers, Luffy se transforme en salade de fruits!)_

« Oh ! Chopper ! Pourquoi tu me secoue comme ça ? »

« Luffy ! Tu avais arrêté de respirer, tu étais tout rouge… » Des larmes, que dis-je, un torrent de larmes perlait aux yeux de l'adorable peluche médecin à l'idée que son capitaine puisse mourir aussi bêtement devant lui. L'accident avait ameuté autour de lui Brook, Nami, Zoro, Robin et Sanji, alertés par les cris du petit renne médecin. Comme a son habitude Luffy, une main sur son chapeau se contenta de partir d'un grand éclat de rire avant d'expliquer à ses amis ce qui s'était passé.

« Désolés les amis, je réfléchissais, c'est tout »

« Et à quoi tu pouvais bien réfléchir au point d'oublier de respirer, triple andouille ?! »

« Je me demandais ce que c'était l'amour… »

Il y eu un silence de mort sur le Sunny Go… Déjà Luffy qui réfléchit ça à de quoi faire peur, mais qui se penche sur une question aussi vaste que la notion d'amour, ça avait de quoi laisser tout le monde les yeux exorbités, sauf Brook qui n'avait plus d'œil YOHOHO !

« Vous connaissez peut être la réponse vous ? »

Le pauvre Luffy se retrouva très vite seul, tout le monde ayant trouvé un prétexte pour s'éclipser et ainsi ne pas répondre à la question de leur capitaine.

« Ben, ils sont bizarre d'un coup… s'ils ne connaissent pas la réponse, ils n'ont qu'à le dire ! »

Luffy décida de descendre voir Ussop et Franky dans leur atelier. Ces deux derniers, travaillant dans l'antre du Sunny n'avaient pas entendu ce qui s'était passé au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et ne savaient pas ce qui allait leur tomber dessus !


	2. c'est quoi l'amour? la éponse de Franky!

_**C'est quoi l'amour ? La réponse de Franky !**_

Il sauta, agile comme un chat, dans la trappe descendant dans les entrailles du vaisseau où il atterri souplement à coté des hommes occupés là.

« Yo capitaine ! »

« Franky, Ussop ! Vous faites quoi ?! »

« As ton avis Luffy ? Ça ne ressemblerai pas à une nouvelle arme pour le Sunny ? »

« Non, Ussop, pas une nouvelle arme… »

« Ha bon ? » (En écho)

« Non ! C'est la nouvelle SUUUUUPER arme du Sunny Go ! »

« Trop cool ! » firent en cœur Luffy et Ussop, des étoiles à la place des yeux.

Après un moment passé à expliquer et s'extasier devant l'inventivité des deux bricoleurs de l'équipage, Franky demanda ce qui amenait leur capitaine.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je cherche une réponse à une question et les autres en haut se sont tous barrés quand je leur ai demandé ! »

« Tous ? »

« Même Robin ? »

« Ouais, même Robin. A croire qu'elle ne sait pas tout finalement ! »

« Et c'était quoi ta question ? »

« C'est quoi l'amour ? »

…

…

« Encore ! Vous aussi vous ne savez pas ?! »

« Ben Luffy, c'est plutôt vague comme question tu sais… »

« Ah bon ? Faut que je précise Ussop ? »

« S'il te plait. »

« Alors, comment on sait qu'on aime quelqu'un d'amour ? »

Ussop s'enflamma à cette question, se lançant dans une de ses tirades légendaires où il redevenait le Grand Capitaine Ussop. Il parla à Luffy de sa vision de l'amour qu'il avait plutôt chevaleresque, avec grand amour éternel et tout le tralala.

« Tu vois Luffy, quand tu aimes une femme, tu fais tout pour la protéger ! Tu deviens son héros ! »

« Ah d'accord ! Mais c'est pas différent de ce que je ressens pour tous mes nakamas, ça veux dire que je suis amoureux de tout le monde ? »

« Ah… heu non, Luffy… ça marche pas comme ça… les sentiments amoureux et amicaux ne sont pas tout à fait pareil… »

Ussop cherchait vainement comment expliquer cette différence à son capitaine quand Franky, jusque là silencieux, répondis à Luffy

« Tu sais que tu aimes une personne quand cette personne deviens ton _point de référence_. »

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

« Explique Franky, moi aussi je ne comprends pas. »

« Tout le monde à un point de référence, qui lui sert à prendre ses décisions dans la vie… la plupart du temps, c'est soi. Par exemple, Luffy, dans un combat où tu protèges tes nakamas, tu le fais car c'est ta responsabilité de capitaine et d'amis. Tu as pris cette décision en interrogeant ton point de référence, c'est à dire toi! Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, ton point de référence se déplace de toi à elle ou lui. Cette personne devient ton nouveau point de référence. »

Luffy pris congé de ses nakamas peu après, voulant comprendre ce qu'avait voulut dire Franky. Apparemment, cela devait avoir du sens car Ussop lui avait dit d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait pu dire avant, que Franky avait trouvé une bonne définition du sentiment amoureux.


	3. réflexions au clair de lune! l'amour se

_**Réflexions au clair de lune ! L'amour se révèle !**_

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula normalement, du moins aussi normalement que possible sur le Sunny Go. Le repas arriva aussi conviviale que d'ordinaire et tous le monde alla se coucher, soulagés que Luffy n'est pas remis sa question au goût du jour.

Mais Luffy ne parvenait pas à dormir, l'esprit troublé par les paroles de Franky. Il décida alors d'aller prendre l'air sur le pont du navire. Ce soir, Chopper avait le premier tour de garde et Luffy l'aperçut en haut de la vigie, scrutant l'horizon avec assiduité.

il fut pendant un instant tenté de rejoindre son ami et finalement se ravisa. Il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à plaisanter ce soir... Accoudé à l'avant du bateau, le vent dans les cheveux et le regard perdu au loin, Luffy réfléchissait. Il avait comprit les paroles de Franky, mais celles-ci avaient éveillées en lui un certain malaise.

« Tu ne dors pas capitaine-san ? »

« Ah, Robin. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. »

Robin s'accouda à coté de lui et regarda l'horizon un moment en silence.

« As-tu trouvé ta réponse, capitaine-san ? »

« Hein ? Ha oui. Franky m'a donné une définition qui me semble juste »

« Ha oui ? Laquelle ? »

« Pour lui, être amoureux c'est quand ton point de référence passe de toi à une autre personne. »

« point de référence ? … ça me semble être une définition assez juste en effet. »

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, mais Robin voyait bien que son capitaine était encore préoccupé.

« Si tu as trouvé la réponse, pourquoi est tu encore soucieux, Luffy-san ? »

Luffy ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais la jeune femme était patiente, l'attente ne la dérangeait pas.

« J'ai peur… » Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, son capitaine avait peur ? « J'ai peur d'être passé à coté sans l'avoir vu… »

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la brune. Contemplant la lune, pleine ronde et lumineuse, un instant avant de poser une main légère sur le bras de Luffy et de lui dire :

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, quand tu trouveras l'amour, tu le sauras. »

« Pourtant il a fallut longtemps à Zoro et Sanji pour le savoir ! »

« Non, capitaine-san, leurs cœurs le savaient depuis longtemps, il a juste fallut qu'ils daignent les écouter. »

Elle le laissa à ses réflexions et Luffy l'entendis souhaiter une bonne nuit à Chopper qui avait fini son tour de garde. Laissant son esprit se détourner de ses préoccupations il jeta un œil vers la vigie pour savoir qui avait remplacé le petit renne.

Il eu un sourire en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Ussop. De tous, c'est Ussop qui avait le plus changé pendant ses deux années. Le jeune capitaine laissa ses yeux errer sur l'ombre qui se détachait de la vigie et se remémorant tous les instants passé avec le canonnier.

Ussop était probablement celui avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux, ils avaient en effet le même humour et ses blagues et autres histoires le faisaient toujours beaucoup rire. Il se rappela de nombreux banquets où il s'était amusé comme un petit fou avec Ussop et Chopper. Surtout celui dans le château de Vivi ! Il se rappela sa rencontre avec lui puis son combat et son départ.

Il se rappela l'horrible douleur de devoir l'affronter à Water 7, le déchirement quand il les avait quitté, et surtout cet affreux sentiment de vide qui l'avait submergé lors de l'absence de son nakama. Heureusement, maintenant il était de nouveau là, près de lui, plus fort et plus confiant en lui que jamais. L'Ussop nouveau était arrivé!

Et c'est plongé dans ses souvenirs qu'enfin il écouta ! Il écouta ce que lui criait son cœur depuis si longtemps ! Il l'avait là, sous son nez depuis le début de son voyage ! L'amour patient attendait qu'il l'écoute pour lui crier un nom en plein visage : Ussop !


	4. Les réflexions d'Ussop ! Le grand capita

_petite dédicace à Shina-ariz : merci de me suivre, ça me fait très plaisir ^^. pour te récompenser voila deux chapitres tous chauds ^^  
_

_disclamer : rien à moi, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages crées par Oda-sama  
_

_laissons un moment Luffy de coté et intéressons nous à Ussop, voulez-vous?_

* * *

_**Les réflexions d'Ussop ! Le grand capitaine au cœur vide !**_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
**_

Quand Luffy était venu leur demander leur définition de l'amour, à Franky et à lui, Ussop s'était senti inspiré. Il avait fait un long discours où il avait parlé à Luffy de sa vision de l'amour : pur, éternel, grand, unique…

C'est quand Franky leur avait fait part de sa vision des choses qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point tout ce qu'il avait clamé jusque là était vide de sens.

Il lui sembla avoir récité une leçon apprise par cœur il y a longtemps : on la sait, on la restitue au besoin, sans jamais l'avoir tout à fait comprise ! Il avait pourtant puisé son inspiration dans l'image de sa douce Kaya…

Ussop ressassa ses idées jusqu'au diner où il tenta de donner le changer. Apparemment sans beaucoup de succès car Robin lui demanda discrètement ce qui le préoccupait.

« Ce n'est rien Robin, je réfléchissais c'est tout ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de moins réfléchir pendant les repas sinon tu finiras sans rien avoir mangé. »

En lui souriant elle lui désigna son assiette que des doigts élastiques vidaient de son contenu. Il s'en suivi les habituelles querelles que Nami calma comme à son habitude d'un coup bien placé sur le crâne des perturbateurs.

Une fois le repas terminé et tout le monde couché, Ussop alla à la cuisine. Il savait qu'il devait relayer Chopper plus tard et aurait du en profiter pour se reposer mais le sommeil le fuirait ce soir de toute manière.

Un verre d'eau devant lui, Ussop fixait ses mains qu'il avait croisées devant lui sur la table. Dans son esprit, une constatation implacable s'était imposé à lui brutalement et le faisait souffrir : il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Kaya !

S'il n'avait pas réussi à expliquer à Luffy la différence entre les sentiments amoureux et amicaux, c'est que lui-même n'y était jamais parvenu. Il avait sincèrement cru aimé la jeune noble de son village natal. Il avait pris pour de l'amour ce qui n'était en définitive qu'une amitié profonde.

Oui, Kaya était, est et sera, toujours sa meilleure amie, sa confidente à qui il racontait toutes les folles aventures du grand capitaine Ussop dans les lettres qui lui envoyait régulièrement.

Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux et il en avait mal ! Il avait mal car il se retrouvait maintenant avec un cœur vide et seul alors qu'il le croyait plein et lié à la jeune demoiselle.

Il leva les yeux en entendant le bruit d'une chaise que l'on tirait et vit Robin prendre place face à lui. La tête posée dans sa paume, elle le regarda un moment avant de rompre le silence.

« Es-tu préoccupé par la question de Luffy ce matin, Ussop-san ? »

Il réfléchi à la question avant de répondre

« Non, pas vraiment… c'est plutôt la réponse de Franky… »

Robin regarda son ami en silence, attendant qu'il poursuive de lui-même.

« Tu sais Robin, j'ai toujours cru que j'aimais Kaya et que ce sera le cas pour le restant de mes jours, mais... je me trompais… et ça fait mal… »

« Je suis désolée, sincèrement… »

Ussop eu un sourire triste, il avait les yeux rouges, luttant pour empêcher des larmes amères de couler.

« Et si… »

Il renifla, cherchât ses mots avant de poursuivre

« Et si j'avais raté l'amour car j'était persuadé de l'avoir déjà trouvé ? Si par mon aveuglement à croire en quelque chose qui n'a jamais existé j'était passé à coté de mon âme sœur ? »

Robin lui serra les mains affectueusement, et le rassura comme elle le fera quelques minutes plus tard pour Luffy.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Ussop-san. Tu reconnaîtras l'amour le jour où tu écouteras ton cœur. »

« Mon cœur ? »

« Hum hum, ton cœur saura que tu as rencontré ton âme-sœur et te le dira, il faut juste que tu saches l'écouter. »

Elle se leva et laissa Ussop dans la cuisine réfléchir à ses paroles. Il y avait sur le pont un capitaine en perdition qui avait besoin de ses conseils.

« ...écouter mon cœur? et je fais ça comment moi?... »


	5. Entends les cris de ton cœur ! l'amour p

_**Entends les cris de ton cœur ! l'amour près de toi !**_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**__**  
**_

Ussop était de nouveau seul dans la cuisine, les yeux fixés à son verre vide, il tenta de faire pareil dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il laisse décanter tout ça, séparer la lie pour en tirer le vin, enfin, une conclusion.

Robin lui avait conseillé d'écouter son cœur, mais on faisait ça comment ? Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer, il n'entendait rien. Serait-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré son âme-sœur ? Ou bien parce qu'il ne savait pas écouter ?

Las de se torturer il sorti prendre la relève du petit renne médecin qui devait commencer à fatiguer. En sortant, il vit Luffy et Robin à l'avant du bateau, l'un à coté de l'autre, la brune avait posé une main sur le bras de son capitaine.

Ussop regarda la scène un instant, plusieurs questions se télescopant dans son esprit à la vitesse de la pensée : qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là tous les deux à une heure aussi tardive ? Pourquoi sont-ils si près l'un de l'autre ? Et pourquoi il se touche comme ça ? Il y a quelque chose entre eux deux ou quoi ? Et merde ! Pourquoi ça me fait mal de les voir ensemble ?

Il monta rapidement dans la vigie, ne voulant pas qu'ils le voient et pensent qu'il les espionnait. Une fois là-haut, il libérât rapidement Chopper de ses obligations et jeta un œil en bas. Robin quittait Luffy comme elle l'avait quittée, se tournant et partant sur un dernier mot. Pas d'autres caresses, pas de bisous… peut-être s'était-il imaginé des choses qui n'existaient pas ? Apparemment il était champion dans cette catégorie, songeât-il amer.

Il se détourna de ce qu'il regardait en bas pour se concentré sur ce qui se passait au loin. Il était dans le shin-sekkai maintenant, il leur fallait être plus prudent, surtout depuis que Luffy avait cette prime faramineuse sur la tête !

Le voilà qui repensait à Luffy ! Celui-là lui aura pourri sa journée et maintenant sa nuit !

Il observa l'horizon attentivement et une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat il s'autorisa a repenser aux évènements de la journée.

Robin lui avait conseillé d'écouter son cœur, alors il plongeât dans ses souvenirs pour tenter de l'entendre. Il repensa à toutes les aventures qu'il avait traversé avec cet équipage de fous depuis sa rencontre avec Luffy jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait parcouru pas mal de chemin depuis. Se rapprochait-il du niveau de son père ? Après les deux ans qu'ils avaient passés éloignés les uns des autres, au moins il les avait rattrapé eux, ces nakamas ! Il avait décidé qu'il ne serait plus une gêne et il y était parvenu.

Ça avait été dur, ces deux ans… presque aussi dur que la fois où il avait quitté l'équipage et s'était battu contre Luffy…

Ussop porta une main à son cœur, il avait de nouveau mal à cet endroit, pourquoi ? Son cœur se pinçait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à une séparation d'avec…Luffy !

Les yeux grands ouverts, Ussop n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son cœur, son cœur que Robin lui avait dis d'écouter, lui faisait entendre sa voix à sa manière ! Son cœur lui disait qu'il avait eu son âme-sœur sous ses yeux depuis le début ! Enfin plutôt son âme-frère dans son cas.

Pouvait-il accepter ça ? Luffy et lui, ensemble, était-ce possible ? Comment savoir si ses sentiments seront partagés ?

Ussop soupira profondément… En fait il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant ! Et à présent il avait de nouveaux soucis en plus… Qu'allait-il faire ?


	6. Espoir et déception ! Deux cœurs meurtri

_**6-Espoir et déception ! Deux cœurs meurtris sur le Sunny Go !**_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**_

Luffy avait un énorme sourire sur le visage en regardant la vigie. Enfin ! Il avait trouvé ce que les autres appelaient « l'amour » ! Il était rempli d'un sentiment frôlant la frénésie et voulut monter immédiatement dans la vigie pour faire part de sa découverte à l'intéresse. Son bras était déjà lancé quand une information le glaça sur place : Ussop…n'était pas…libre… D'un mouvement brusque il ramena son bras à lui et il resta là, les bras ballants et le cœur en miettes. Ussop ne le cachait pas, il était épris de Kaya depuis longtemps… Et dire que pendant un instant de pur bonheur il avait cru que relation entre Ussop et lui était possible.

Il posa une main sur sa tête, abaissant son chapeau sur yeux pour y cacher les larmes brulantes qui coulaient en silence. Il ne fallait pas qu'Ussop le voie en train de pleurer si jamais il se penchait. Surtout ne rien montrer ! Rester le même !

Personne ne lui avait dit que l'amour pouvait faire si mal ! Il allait devoir voir chaque jour la personne qu'il aimait et faire en sorte qu'il ne découvre rien. Cacher aux autres la douleur de son cœur meurtri.

Il perdait une troisième fois Ussop. La première quand il avait quitté l'équipage, la seconde lors de leur séparation de deux ans et maintenant…

Au moins, il pouvait côtoyer l'homme qu'il aimait tous les jours, même si pour cela il devra l'aimer en secret. Il se tourna face à l'océan et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Dans la vigie, Ussop tentait de rassembler les morceaux éparts de son cœur. En l'espace d'une soirée il avait perdu son premier amour et découvert un second plus profond, plus « vrai ».

Mais comment faire pour qu'il soit partagé ? Il ne se voyait pas aller voir Luffy et se confesser à lui de but en blanc ! Si jamais il se faisait éconduire, ça risquait de créer un malaise parmi l'équipage… Et surtout, tout le monde le pensait amoureux de Kaya !

Il devait en premier lieu faire savoir aux autres qu'il s'était trompé sur les sentiments qu'il pensait éprouver pour la jeune blonde. Mortifié, il se rendit compte qu'il devait surtout en parler à Kaya ! Il lui fallait lui écrire pour lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas/plus amoureux d'elle mais qu'elle comptait malgré tout beaucoup pour lui car elle était sa première amie !

Découragé par l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir, Ussop laissa échapper un profond soupir.

Fatigué et épuisé par cette journée, Luffy alla s'écrouler sur sa couchette et s'endormit aussitôt, sans remarquer l'absence de l'un de ses nakamas.

Dans sa vigie, Ussop laissa son regard se perdre sur l'horizon.

Dans les profondeurs du Sunny Go, deux silhouettes étaient étroitement enlacées. Caressant d'une main les longs cheveux noirs de sa compagne, Franky réfléchissait aux évènements de la journée.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont y arriver, tous les deux ? Ils sont parfois si longs à la détente ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont tous les deux fait un grand pas ce soir. »

Le cyborg s'écarta légèrement de Robin, pour mieux regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Cette dernière affichait un franc sourire.

« Raconte ! Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Ils ont enfin écoutés leurs cœurs… »

« Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Ne te réjouit quand même pas trop vite, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont mis un nom sur ce qu'ils ressentaient qu'ils vont se l'avouer l'un à l'autre. »

« Rraaa… qu'ils sont compliqués ! On a déjà bien assez galéré pour réussir à faire ouvrir les yeux aux deux autres ! »

Robin pouffa dans les bras du géant. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient eu du mal avec Zoro et Sanji mais le résultat valait bien tous les efforts fournis.

Ils allaient devoir recommencer avec Luffy et Ussop, maintenant que la jeune femme était sûre que ces deux là étaient bien épris l'un de l'autre.


	7. l'aveu d'Usopp ! L'espoir tel un phénix

_**l'aveu d'Usopp ! L'espoir tel un phénix !**_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Deux jours passèrent après que les deux hommes aient écoutés la voix de leurs cœurs et sur le bateau l'équipage sentait qu'un malaise s'était installé entre les deux amis.

En effet, Usopp et Luffy passaient moins de temps ensemble que d'ordinaire. Le premier a s'en rendre compte fut Chopper, car son petit trio ne se rassemblait plus aussi souvent.

Voyant Luffy pécher tout seul, le petit renne descendis chercher Usopp dans son atelier.

« USOPP ! Viens vite ! Il y a plein de super gros poissons bizarres ! » Le petit renne surexcité sautait dans tous les coins, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Pas maintenant Chopper, je suis occupé… »

Usopp leva à peine les yeux de ses travaux pour répondre à son ami. Il s'était plongé dans l'invention de nouvelles armes pour tenter de fuir l'inévitable : en s'avouant qu'il avait des sentiments pour son capitaine, il n'osait plus le regarder de peur que Luffy se rende compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Du coup, il restait dans son atelier, bien que cela le rende malheureux. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution…

Quand à Luffy, bien qu'heureux d'avoir le canonnier près de lui, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire la voix de son cœur depuis qu'il l'avait entendu lui crier le nom de la personne pour qui il s'emballait. Mais Luffy, convaincu comme tous les autres sur le bateau qu'Usopp était épris de Kaya, avait mal à chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble tous les deux. Qu'il était douloureux de pouvoir voir sans toucher… D'observer sans approcher… D'être tenté sans succomber…

Ce fut pendant le diner que les choses se gâtèrent pour le sniper de l'équipage.

Le repas se déroulait comme d'habitude, dans la pagaille, les rires et les vols… Luffy était égal à lui-même face à de la viande et rigolait de bon cœur aux pitreries de Chopper. Alors qu'Usopp se serait d'ordinaire joins à la partie de rigolade, il restait morose sur sa chaise, perdu dans des pensées pas très joyeuses.

Tout le monde remarqua le manque d'enthousiasme d'Usopp et le silence ce fut autour de la table, sept paires d'yeux posées sur lui. Robin et Nami échangèrent un regard, puis Robin décida de sortir Usopp de ses pensées en lui posant la question que tout l'équipage se posait

« Usopp-san ? Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… »

« USOPP ! Tu es malade ? vite appeler un médecin ! Ah oui c'est moi ! »

Usopp leva les yeux de son assiette pour voir que tous le fixait, attendant une réponse ou une explication à son comportement étrange. Il se mit à réfléchir aussi vite qu'il pouvait sur ce qu'il pouvait inventer pour se justifier quand il songea qu'une demi-vérité n'était pas vraiment un mensonge…

« Ça va, ça va… c'est rien je vous assure ! Je ne suis pas malade ! J'ai… je dois écrire à Kaya et je ne sais pas comment lui dire ce que je veux lui dire, alors… »

C'est tout ? Tout le monde se regarda en se demandant ce qui arrivait à Usopp, ce n'était pas son habitude de se faire du mouron pour rédiger une lettre à Kaya, au contraire !

Sanji souffla la fumée de sa cigarette vers le plafond avant de s'adresser au jeune homme

« Tu lui écrit tous les mois depuis que tu est parti, non ? En quoi c'est différent cette fois ? »

« 'u feu 'ui 'ire 'e 'u 'aime ? » (Traduire par tu veux lui dire que tu l'aimes ? prononcé par Luffy la bouche pleine de rôti et qui finira assommé par Nami pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières)

Usopp joua du bout de sa fourchette avec ce qui lui restait dans son assiette, puis se décida.

« Non… c'est même le contraire… » un silence de mort régnait dans la cuisine d'habitude bruyante, tous étant suspendu aux lèvres d'Usopp « je me suis rendu compte que je n'est probablement jamais été amoureux de Kaya… et maintenant il faut que je sois aussi honnête envers elle et lui dire dans ma prochaine lettre… et je sais pas trop comment introduire le sujet… »

Usopp releva la tête et cria ! Tous ces nakamas avaient les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte devant son aveu : Usopp et Kaya s'était terminé ! Si jamais cela avait commencé un jour !

Toute une troupe d'ange eu le temps de faire le tour de la pièce avant que la voix du capitaine se fasse entendre :

« ON VA FAIRE LA FÊTE ! SUPER ! »

Avant de se faire assommer une nouvelle fois par Nami

« Non mais t'es crétin ou quoi ? Pourquoi on ferait la fête alors qu'Usopp dois être triste ? »

« Ben pourquoi il serait triste ? Il a dis qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Kaya, pas qu'il ne serait plus son ami, non ? »

« YOHOHO ! Notre capitaine a raison, faisons la fête, et Usopp-san je pourrais t'aider pour la rédaction de ta lettre, après tout je suis le Soul King ! »

« Non merci ! »

Usopp réfléchit un instant, Luffy avait raison sur le fond, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait perdre l'amitié de Kaya.

« Ok ! Faisons la fête ce soir ! »

La bonne humeur habituelle des soirées sur Sunny Go était enfin de retour après deux jours d'absences.


	8. Une fête sur le Sunny ! Un secret dévoil

_****__un chapitre un peu long, avec peu de dialogue, mais pour autant nécessaire à la suite. _

_d'ailleurs je pense qu'il y aura encore un, peut-être deux chapitres, c'est bientôt la fin ^^  
_

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, encore heureux pour eux, vu ce que j'en fait :D  
_

* * *

_**Une fête sur le Sunny ! Un secret dévoilé ?**_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
**_

La fête battait son plein, les rires fusaient, les piques aussi… Pour « l'occasion » Sanji avait sorti de sa cave un très bon saké pour Zoro, Robin et Brook la meilleure bière pour Nami un cola pour Franky des jus de fruits exotiques pour ceux qui ne buvaient pas d'alcool soit Chopper, Luffy et normalement Usopp. Ce soir là Usopp décida de se lâcher un peu plus que d'habitude et but lui aussi de la bière comme Nami.

Le fût qu'avait ouvert Sanji était particulièrement bon, Nami fis donc son habituel concours de boisson avec le canonnier qui perdit bien évidemment.

La soirée avançait et nos compères commençaient à être tous de légèrement à bien éméchés…

Un moment donné, Zoro et Sanji se chamaillèrent, des lames furent tirées du fourreau, une jambe s'enflamma, pour finir tous les deux assommés par Nami qui fini par leur mettre entre les mains une coupe pleine en leur disant « buvez en silence au moins ! »

Ils burent et s'ils ne pouvaient pas se battre avec leurs armes, ils décidèrent de le faire avec leurs langues et se s'embrassèrent longuement sous les regards et quolibets de leurs nakamas qui en profitèrent pour leur jeter des boulettes de papiers. Ils rompirent leur baiser dans un éclat de rire et ripostèrent de la même manière, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait pénurie de serviettes en papier.

Il était quand même rare de voir l'épéiste et le cuisinier se comporter comme un couple à bord, alors tout le monde les regarda, soit franchement soit du coin de l'œil, quand Sanji pris une gorgée de saké pour ensuite la faire boire à son amant, en profitant pour s'embrasser de nouveau.

Luffy, intéressé par leur échange, s'approcha de Zoro et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire pareil avec lui. Usopp passa derrière lui juste à ce moment là

« Non mais ça va pas de demander ce genre de truc à quelqu'un qui est en couple ?! » appuyant sa réflexion d'une claque derrière le crâne de son capitaine ! Grommelant quelque chose sur l'insouciance de son capitaine Usopp sorti de la cuisine prendre l'air pour se rafraichir les idées ! Mais il lui prenait quoi à Luffy de demander des trucs comme ça de but en blanc ? Surtout à Zoro ! S'accoudant au bastingage Usopp du s'avouer que c'était la jalousie qui avait parlé pour lui. L'idée que Luffy embrasse quelqu'un lui faisait mal au cœur. En soupirant il contempla les étoiles, cette nuit était vraiment magnifique !

Dans la cuisine, Luffy regarda Usopp sortir en demandant à voix haute ce qui prenait au canonnier.

Sanji et Zoro ricanèrent avant d'essayer d'expliquer à Luffy qu'Usopp avait tenté de lui dire que ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux ne se faisait qu'entre eux, la notion d'un couple en fait ! Ce n'était pas gagné.

Peu de temps après Nami se leva, annonçant qu'elle allait se coucher.

« Nami-san, peux tu ramener Chopper ? »

« Bien sur Robin… il est où ? »

« Haha… le pauvre s'est endormis sous la table ! Je crois qu'Usopp lui a fait gouter de sa bière. »

« Quel inconscient celui là ! Chopper n'est qu'un enfant après tout ! »

« Qui sais à combiens d'années humaines correspondent 15 années de rennes… »

Nami sorti portant le petit renne contre sa poitrine qui murmurait des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

Brook s'était lui aussi endormi dans un coin, la tête à même le sol, le postérieur en l'air, il ronflait doucement.

Sanji et Zoro quittèrent aussi la fête, échauffés par leurs baisers, pressés de passer à la suite.

Il ne resta plus dans la cuisine que Robin, Franky et Luffy, ce dernier dépité que la fête se termine.

Pendant ce temps, Usopp était descendu à l'aquarium car la nuit était fraiche finalement. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour se remettre les idées en place ! Ce soir, il s'était passé pas mal de chose ! Au-dessus de lui il entendit encore pendant une quinzaine de minutes la fête continuer puis les bruits cessèrent petit à petit. Les autres avaient dus aller se coucher les uns après les autres… il se demanda un instant si Luffy était déjà allé se coucher lui aussi où s'il était encore dans la cuisine. Question idiote ! Luffy serait toujours le dernier à sortir de la cuisine.

Dans ladite cuisine, Luffy faisait la tête justement, tout le monde était déjà parti se coucher ! Franky et Robin étaient les seuls à être restés encore un peu.

« Capitaine-San ? Tout va bien ? »

« Tout le monde est parti… »

« Tout le monde ou une personne en particulier ? »

Luffy garda le silence un instant, réfléchissant autant à la question de Robin qu'a la réponse qu'il allait donné. Quand il répondit ce fut dans un murmure :

«…Usopp… »

Robin et Franky s'échangèrent un sourire discret. Le cyborg posa alors une de ses énormes mains sur l'épaule de Luffy.

« Je crois qu'il est à l'aquarium, ce serait une SUPER idée d'aller le voir, non ? »

Un sourire sur le visage, Luffy acquiesça et se leva en vitesse. Il s'arrêta au moment d'ouvrir la porte et se retourna vers les deux nakamas restants :

« Et vous, c'est quand que vous aller le dire ? Que vous êtes ensemble ? »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Luffy parti comme une flèche à l'étage au-dessous. Il avait quelque chose d'important à dire à Usopp !

Restés seuls, Robin souriait doucement, « je pense avoir sous-estimé notre capitaine, Franky »

« Ouais, apparemment il avait remarqué ce que les autres n'ont pas vu. Aller, viens, on va faire comme tout le monde et aller se coucher. »

« Tu es fatigué ? Avec tout le cola que tu as bu ? »

« Qui a dit que je voulait dormir ? »

Avec un sourire complice le dernier couple quitta la cuisine, laissant Brook finir sa nuit là où il était.


	9. les poissons gardiens du secret ! Deux c

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, pourtant je suis sûr qu'ils adoreraient ^^_

_blabla de l'auteur : je pensais terminer cette histoire avec ce chapitre mais du coup c'était trop long, alors la suite et fin au prochain numéros ^^  
_

* * *

_**9-les poissons gardiens du secret ! Deux cœurs enfin réunis !**_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

A moitié allongé sur la banquette, les pieds nus posés à plat sur le carrelage à damier, Usopp regardait la danse des poissons dans leur aquarium. Suivant des yeux leurs lents cheminements à travers leur milieu artificiel, Usopp réfléchissait. Enfin, il tentait de faire une mise au point de la soirée.

Ce soir, il avait avoué à tout le monde qu'il avait fait erreur sur ses sentiments pour Kaya, ce qui avait entrainé une fête mémorable. Ce qu'avait dit Luffy l'avait soulagé d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter, Kaya ne lui en voudrait pas s'il lui avouait ne pas être amoureux d'elle, et elle resterait son amie. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il craignait en effet de perdre son amitié, et Luffy l'avait rassuré avec seulement quelques mots. Comme à chaque fois.

Il posa une main sur son cœur, maintenant qu'il était « libre » il se demandait comment faire pour savoir si son capitaine pouvait éprouver les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard. Il ne se voyait pas lui faire une déclaration si elle n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir ! Il ne voulait pas créer un malaise parmi l'équipage. Car s'il était responsable d'une mal-entente parmi ses nakamas, il se sentirait obligés de partir et ça il ne voulait pour rien au monde ! Il avait déjà vécu deux fois la douleur de la séparation et ne voulait pas revivre ses horribles moments de solitude.

Regardant les poissons, Usopp se promis à lui-même de parler à Luffy dés le lendemain matin. Il voulut se lever pour aller se coucher mais tout se mis à tourner quand il se redressa. Se rallongeant il se fit la promesse de moins boire aux prochaines soirées ! Il ferma les yeux, le temps que tout arrête de tanguer autour de lui et s'assoupit.

Luffy descendit quatre à quatre les quelques marches le séparant de l'étage inférieur. Impatience, angoisse, bonheur, inquiétude, envie… toutes ses émotions se bousculant dans sa tête, dans son cœur !

Il arriva devant la porte de l'aquarium et posa la main sur la poignée. Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte et se figeât devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui.

Usopp s'était endormis, à moitié allongé sur une banquette, ses cheveux qu'il avait lâchés auréolant son visage. Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit à coté de lui. Callant sa tête dans ses paumes, coudes sur les genoux, il le regarda dormir un moment en se demandant quoi faire. Devait-il le réveiller ? Partir ? Se coucher à ses cotés ? Ben non, il n'y avait pas assez de place sur ses couchettes.

Finalement il se redressa et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Ses lèvres le tentait, l'incitait à venir y poser les siennes. Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur celles du sniper, elles étaient aussi douces qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il se recula et il s'aperçut qu'Usopp avait ouvert les yeux pendant le court baiser.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, Luffy n'osant rien dire de peur de dire une bêtise, Ussop se demandant si Luffy était vraiment là ou si s'était l'alcool qui lui faisait faire des rêves aussi réaliste.

Il leva une main et effleura le visage de son capitaine. Il était bien là. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il venait d'être embrasser par son capitaine !

D'un coup Usopp se mit à rire et Luffy le regarda en se demandant se qu'il avait fait de drôle.

Vexé, il demanda d'un ton bourru :

« Oi ! J'embrasse si mal que ça ? »

Le rire d'Usopp se calma et se redressant il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Absolument pas, c'était parfait ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu rigoles alors ? » Luffy, vexé, avait croisé les bras devant lui, refusant ainsi de se coller contre Usopp.

« Je me torture l'esprit depuis deux jours pour savoir comment te dire ce que je ressent pour toi et tu viens de tout foutre en l'air en deux secondes… »

« …et c'est pas bien ? »

« Si, Luffy, très bien. Parfois des mots sont inutiles. »

Luffy eu un superbe sourire, apparemment Usopp partageait ses sentiments et ça le remplissait de joie.

Décroisant ses bras il les passa plutôt autour du cou d'Usopp et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Mais comme Usopp était assis et lui à demi accroupi, il ne pouvait pas se coller autant qu'il le voulait contre son futur amant. Sans rompre leur baiser, il s'assit souplement sur ses genoux.

Le canonnier soupira d'aise en sentant son capitaine s'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Ils pouvaient ainsi se coller l'un contre l'autre. Leur baiser devient plus profond quand Usopp caressa les lèvres de Luffy du bout de sa langue. Ce dernier, répondant à la demande implicite, laissa cette dernière venir jouer avec sa comparse. Quand ce premier baiser pris fin, il laissa les deux jeunes hommes essoufflés, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sur leurs visages rougis.

Dans l'aquarium, des poissons avec des yeux en plus tournaient en rond près des amants. En ayant assez vu pour être sûr de la direction que prenait leur relation, Robin laissa se faner ses extensions oculaires, revenant dans le bras de Franky.

« Alors ? » la questionna le cyborg.

« Ça aura été plus facile qu'avec Sanji et Zoro. »

« SUPER !... maintenant que ces deux là sont ensemble, tu pourrais peut être t'occuper de moi ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

* * *

_comme mes chères revieweuses me l'on réclamées, la suite sera donc un lemon yaoi ^^ si des homophobes ont lus cette histoire jusque là (tendance SM?) je leur conseillerais vivement de ne pas lire la suite, ça va être chaud :D et long... j'essaye de faire des chapitres d'à peu près la même longueur, du coup un lemon de 800 mots ça va être du sport à écrire ^^ faudra être un peu patiente, hein?_


	10. Je veux du saké ! un baiser au goût amer

_disclamer : rien à moi, tout à Oda-sama ^^ (qui fait des rimes sans le vouloir...)  
_

_je dis rien ici, je vous retrouve en bas :D  
_

* * *

_**Je veux du saké ! un baiser au goût amer !**_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
**_

Le canonnier soupira d'aise en sentant son capitaine s'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Ils pouvaient ainsi se coller l'un contre l'autre. Leur baiser devient plus profond quand Usopp caressa les lèvres de Luffy du bout de sa langue. Ce dernier, répondant à la demande implicite, laissa cette dernière venir jouer avec sa comparse. Quand ce premier baiser pris fin, il laissa les deux jeunes hommes essoufflés.

« Hé, Usopp, il n'y aurait pas du saké ici ? »

« Saké ?! Pourquoi faire ? »

« Ben, pour faire comme Zoro et Sanji tout à l'heure ! »

« Huuum, à propos, pourquoi as-tu demandé ça à Zoro ? »

« Sanji était trop loin. Aie ! »

Luffy frotta la bosse qu'il avait sur la tête après le coup de poing porté par Usopp.

« CRETIN ! Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé, à moi ? »

« Devant tout le monde ? Et si tu avais dis non ? »

Usopp soupira, laissant pencher sa tête en avant, la posant contre le torse du jeune homme.

« Haaaa ! Pourquoi il a fallut que je tombe amoureux du capitaine, moi ? Hé ! »

Luffy s'était soudainement penché sur le côté, visiblement attiré par quelque chose.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter, Luffy ! »

« J'écoutais, je t'aime aussi Usopp. Regarde ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour remplacer le saké ! »

Usopp resta interloqué un instant, Luffy se rendait t'il compte de la portée de ses paroles ? La façon qu'avait Luffy de mélanger insouciance et sérieux était parfois déroutante.

Abaissant les yeux sur sa trouvaille, Usopp se rappela qu'il était descendu avec sa chope de bière ! Il ne l'avait pas fini et l'avait complètement oublié depuis. Bah ! Ça sera mieux que du saké, le mélange d'alcool donne rarement de bons résultats.

« Alors ? On essaye ? »

« …pourquoi pas… ATTENDS ! » Usopp posa la main par-dessus la chope juste avant que Luffy n'y boive.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu prends une PETITE gorgée. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est mieux s'il y en a beaucoup non ? »

« NON ! Tu veux me tuer ?! Comment veux tu que j'arrive à avaler une de tes énormes gorgées sans m'étouffer ?! »

Le rire de Luffy s'éleva dans la pièce, clair et rafraichissant. « D'accord ! Une toute petite pour toi alors ! »

Luffy porta la chope à ses lèvres, prenant une gorgée qu'Usopp espérait de taille raisonnable. Tenant la chope dans une main, Luffy posa l'autre sur la nuque d'Usopp, l'attirant vers lui.

Usopp senti en premier la fraicheur des lèvres de Luffy, puis leurs humidités dû à la boisson. Quand Luffy entrouvris ses lèvres il fit de même et la bière fraiche coula dans sa bouche, accompagnée par la langue de Luffy qui s'empressa de venir jouer avec la sienne. La boisson pétillante titillait leurs papilles à chaque fois que leurs langues se touchaient, déclenchant d'agréables sensations.

Manquant d'air, Usopp rompit le baiser, avalant le liquide à présent tiède. Luffy passa une main sur son menton, essuyant les gouttes qui y avait perlé.

« GENIAL ! T'as vu Usopp, j'en avais pris qu'un peu ! »

« C'était parfais, Luffy. » ce dernier souriait, content de lui et du baiser qu'il avait adoré.

« Luffy ? Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Usopp regardait son capitaine, les joues toutes rouges, qui s'agitait sur ses genoux comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Se méprenant sur les raisons qu'avec Luffy de gigoter, Usopp cru que le jeune homme était mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Tu sais, Luffy, on peut s'arrêter là pour ce soir, si c'est ce que tu veux… »

« Non, non ! Je ne veux pas ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça ? »

Luffy rougi encore un peu plus, embarrassé.

« Je me sens… trop serré… là… » Répondit-il en montrant du doigt la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

« Oh !... je vois… attends. » Ussop déboutonna le short encombrant puis descendis prudemment la fermeture éclaire, ne voulant pas le blesser s'il ne portait rien en dessous. Luffy gémi doucement quand les doigts d'Usopp le frôlèrent. Ce dernier maudissait sa maladresse qui lui avait fait se tacher sa salopette ce matin, l'obligeant à porter un jean ce soir, jean qui était lui aussi beaucoup trop serré maintenant !

Luffy soupira de soulagement quand la pression exercée par le vêtement sur son sexe tendu se relâcha. Avisant que son compagnon était dans la même situation, il ouvrit le pantalon d'Usopp de la même manière que lui.

Laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur son membre, Luffy se régala des soupires qui échappèrent à Usopp. Ce dernier glissa lui aussi la main dans le sous-vêtement de son amant, le caressant et lui soutirant à lui aussi des soupires et des gémissements de plaisir.

Las d'être entravés par ses tissus, Usopp se leva, portant Luffy accroché à lui.

« Hé Usopp ! Tu fous quoi ? »

« Tu verras… » Lui répondit-il tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

Il se tourna et allongeât Luffy à sa place. Rompant le baiser, il se releva, enlevant le pantalon de Luffy dans un même mouvement. Luffy laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise quand il se retrouva pratiquement nu devant Usopp, n'ayant plus que sur lui sa chemise rouge ouverte.

Usopp passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, soudainement asséchées à la vue du corps dénudé de Luffy. Ne voulant pas être le seul dans cette tenue, Luffy tendit les bras et tira d'un coup sur la chemise d'Ussop, faisant voler les boutons et craquer le tissu.

« Luffy ! »

« Quoi ? S'était trop long à défaire tous ces boutons ! »

« Peut-être, mais maintenant ma chemise est foutue ! »

« On se fout, et tu ferais mieux d'enlever le reste si tu ne veux pas que je leur fasse pareil. »

Devant le sourire de son capitaine, Usopp se déshabilla lentement, laissant Luffy le regarder à loisir. Il était plutôt fier de son corps maintenant et se monter nu devant Luffy ne le gênait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé.

Une fois leurs vêtements abandonnés en tas dans un coin, Usopp s'installa entre les jambes de Luffy qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant dans un baiser. Les doigts plongeant dans la masse soyeuse des cheveux noirs, Luffy embrassa avidement son compagnon qui le laissa bien volontiers faire. Après tout, il était le capitaine.

* * *

_je sais que j'avais promis un lemon ^^ et il arrive dans le chapitre suivant, mais je pensait qu'en 900 mots j'aurais largement le temps d'en venir aux choses sérieuses , enfin Luffy et Usopp surtout lol. mais je me suis rendu compte avec stupeur qu'arrivée à plus de 1.000 mots, nos deux tourtereaux était à peine dévêtus! du coup j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux, sinon c'était pas agréable à lire :D_


	11. Deux corps qui se trouvent ! La chaleur

_chose promise, chose dûe ^^_

_voila le lemon tant attendu, désolée pour l'attente ^^  
_

* * *

_**Deux corps qui se trouvent ! La chaleur monte dans l'aquarium du Sunny Go !**_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
**_

Leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre, caressant une courbure, titillant un mamelon, explorant à la recherche de ces zones sensibles qui arrachaient à l'autre des soupires et des gémissements traduisant le plaisir ressenti. Quand les mains furent lasses de ce jeu, Usopp les remplaça par ses lèvres s'attardant sur les endroits où Luffy avait le plus réagit à ses caresses.

Il joua avec un téton, le léchant, le tétant, le suçant, encouragé par Luffy qui se laissait entièrement aller entre les bras du tireur d'élite. Relevant les yeux, il regarda le jeune homme allongé sous lui et Usopp eu un coup au cœur devant le spectacle que lui offrait Luffy. Les joues rouges, les yeux à demi-fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, il était sexy à en mourir ! L'incarnation de la luxure et de l'envie !

Avisant la chope abandonné plus tôt, Usopp l'attrapa et y pris une gorgée sous le regard interrogateur de Luffy. Esquissant un sourire, le canonnier se pencha et pris en bouche le membre tendu de son capitaine qui ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Renversant la tête en arrière, Luffy se laissa porter par les sensations nouvelles. La chaleur de la bouche d'Usopp autour de lui mélangée à la fraicheur de la bière lui emplissait la tête s'un seul mot : encore ! Il plongeât les mains dans la chevelure noire, incitant Usopp à aller plus vite.

Quand Usopp s'arrêta, il grogna de mécontentement et Usopp rigola doucement « impatient » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement tout en laissant une main continuer ses caresses. Rompant le baiser Usopp descendit lentement le long du corps de Luffy, parsemant sa peau de petits baisers, jusqu'à être redescendu entre les cuisses de son capitaine. Délaissant le membre tendu aux caresses de sa main, il alla plutôt titiller l'entrée de l'intimité du jeune homme, la léchant pour l'humidifier.

Le travail de préparation semblait plaire à Luffy, si on se fiait aux gémissements qu'il laissait échapper. Usopp introduisit doucement un doigt, attentif à ne pas lui faire mal, accentuant les caresses sur son sexe. Luffy grimaça un instant sous l'effet de l'intrusion mais il se concentra sur le plaisir des caresses pour se détendre. Quand Usopp ajouta un deuxième doigt, il serra les dents.

Voyant que son capitaine avait mal, Usopp se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement « si tu veux qu'on arrête, dis-le moi maintenant. » Luffy ouvrit brusquement les yeux « si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, je te bottes de cul ! » « À vos ordre, mon capitaine ! »

Usopp se détacha du corps de son amant le temps de le retourner sur le ventre. Luffy était à présent les genoux à terre, le torse reposant sur la banquette, Usopp derrière lui avait donc une vue bien dégagée de sa cible. Il le lécha une dernière fois, avant de glisser une main de sa nuque jusqu'au ceux de ses reins pour ensuite redescendre le long de ses flans et venir frôler le membre tendu de Luffy qui gémi sous cette caresse qui le fit frissonner de la tête au pied.

Présentant son propre sexe, Usopp le pénétra doucement observant Luffy qui serra les poings et les yeux, crispé. Il le caressa un peu plus vite, le relaxant et lui facilitant ainsi le passage. Une fois qu'il eu pénétré entièrement Usopp s'arrêta, le temps que Luffy se détende et s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Il déposa de petits baisers sur la nuque de son amant, caressa ses mamelons d'une main, jouant avec son sexe de l'autre, mais le temps passait et Luffy ne faisait pas de mouvement signalant à Usopp qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille « Luffy ? Je peux bouger maintenant ? » Ce dernier entrouvris les yeux et lui répondis oui dans un murmure.

Usopp commença alors de lent mouvements de va et viens, sortant presque à chaque fois du corps de Luffy pour y plonger profondément l'instant d'après. Luffy serra les poings mais les gémissements qui lui échappèrent indiquèrent à Usopp que ça lui plaisait, il décida donc d'aller plus vite et ses coups de reins se firent plus violents, moins ample mais plus rapide. Luffy se cambra soudain, poussant un cri plus fort que les autres, quand Usopp toucha un endroit particulièrement sensible. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait Usopp s'employa à appuyer à chaque fois à cet endroit qui faisait tant de bien à son capitaine.

Au bout d'un moment, Usopp en eu assez de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage de Luffy, ni de pouvoir l'embrasser. Certes, cette position était des plus agréables mais il voulait pouvoir voir son capitaine prendre son pied grâce à lui.

Luffy grogna quand Usopp se retira d'un coup, alors qu'il sentait qu'il était près de quelque chose de terriblement bon ! Frustré il se retourna vers Usopp mais n'eut pas le temps ni le frapper ni de rouspéter car il l'avait embrassé fougueusement, collé contre lui. Il se senti soulever par les bras puissant d'Usopp qui l'allongea à même le sol, se glissant entre ses cuisses qu'il lui ouvrait avec plaisir.

Usopp le pénétra de nouveau, doucement, voluptueusement, tout en l'embrassant. Luffy était submergé par toutes ses sensations de plaisirs qu'il découvrait, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Zoro et Sanji le faisait si souvent ! C'était énorme ! Usopp n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, il voulait retrouver cette sensation de plaisir intense qu'il avait entraperçu un instant avant qu'Usopp ne le change de position. Nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille, Luffy bougeât ses hanches sur un mouvement plus rapide et Usopp accéléra aussitôt la cadence de se coup de reins. Il se redressa pour donner plus de portée à ses mouvements, pour aller plus profondément et Luffy se cambra de nouveau. Usopp souriais, il avait retrouvé le point G de Luffy et s'appliqua dès lors à frapper à cet endroit. Luffy n'en pouvait plus ! Il n'était plus qu'un corps entier rempli de plaisir et il se laissa complément emporté par cette vague de jouissance qui le prit au dépourvu. Tout son corps se crispa en un instant tandis qu'une énorme vague de plaisir partait de ses reins, de son sexe, pour l'envahir.

Usopp regardait Luffy attentivement. Il vit son regard se voiler, sa respiration se faire plus chaotique et il s'empara d'une de ses mains, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens avant de la serrer fort. Luffy joui dans un petit cri, et Usopp le sentant se contracter autour de lui, se laissa lui aussi aller à prendre son pied et se libera dans l'intimité chaude de son amant.

Ils restèrent allonger encore un moment, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, attendant que les battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs se calmes, que leurs respirations s'apaisent. Usopp se retira à regret du corps chaud de Luffy et s'allongeât à ses côtés. Luffy vint ce coller contre lui, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et Usopp l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

Épuisés, les deux amants s'endormirent à même le sol, bercés par une mélodie douce et mélancolique joué par Brook, qui s'était réveillé seul dans la cuisine désertée.

* * *

_FINI!_

_ça vous à plut?  
_

_moi en tout cas, j'ai aimé écrire cette histoire et remercie mes gentilles revieweuses pour leurs soutiens et espère ne pas les avoir déçues ^^  
_

_bisouilles!  
_


End file.
